Carl Cubed
by alchemistarea47
Summary: Jimmy creates a revolutionary invention, but Carl gets a hold of it and uses it for anything but its proper scientific purpose.
1. The Break of Dawn

One hazy summer morning, eleven-year-old boy genius Jimmy Neutron awoke in his suburban residence in Retroville, Texas.

"Breakfast's Ready!" Jimmy's dad, Hugh Neutron shouted hapilly. Though somewhat embarassing at times, Hugh Neutron was a jovial soul.

"What're we having?" Jimmy yawned. He was pleasantly surprised to know that the Neutrons were having waffles for breakfast today, along with bacon. They'd be drinking fresh-squeezed orange juice, made by one of his first inventions, the "Juice-Bot 3000," which he'd finally gotten to work properly. He'd always loved the special, tangy taste of OJ made by his Juice-Bot.

Once Jimmy had gotten ready for his day, a couple of friends of his knocked at the door of the Neutrons' house. One of them was named Carl Wheezer; he was a fellow 11-year-old who was fatter and noticeably duller than Jimmy, "boasting" a striped orange shirt, green suspenders, immense wooden glasses and a very much needed asthma inhaler.

The other friend was named Sheen Estevez; a 13-year-old old action-figure enthusiast who favors the fictional superhero Ultra Lord over all others he's seen. He is a hyperactive schoolkid with an attention span shorter than that of a goldfish. Sheen wears a turquoise Ultra Lord shirt and a pair of turquoise-and-white hi-top Converse All-Stars, and does his black hair in a spiky fashion.

"Hey, Jim!" Carl greeted Jimmy after he opened the door.

"How's it going?" Sheen chimed in.

"I'm fine, Sheen, thanks for asking; in fact, things are going great! I've finally created a new invention."

"What's it called?" Carl inquired. "And what does it do?"

"I haven't settled on a final name yet, but right now I dub it... the _Clone-o-Matic 7000!_ " Jimmy told his friends about his innovative invention.

"So, it's a cloning machine?"

"Not just a cloning machine; a cloning ray! I have never seen a cloning ray before, have you?" he continued. "Anyways, could I show you?"

"Sure!" Sheen agreed.


	2. The Clone-o-Matic 7000

Once Jimmy, Sheen and Carl had managed to find their way into Jimmy's lab through a series of tubes and scanners, Jimmy finally showed them his innovative machine, entitled the _Clone-o-Matic 7000;_ a ray gun whose laser duplicates anything it collides with. Jimmy's lab was a very scientific place that looked much bigger on the inside than it did on the outside; this was, of course, because it was but a small shed under his treehouse before looking any deeper into it. There were lights bleeping and blooping all around the laboratory; screens, big and small, covering the entire front wall of the room. It was also where his robotic dog named Goddard, that Jimmy built himself, lived.

"I present to you... the _Clone-o-Matic 7000!_ " Jimmy made known to his friends.

"Yeah, yeah. You already told us the title. Now, lemme try it!" Sheen blurted out.

"Absolutely not; this gun is strictly for scientific purposes only. Who knows what could happen if the wrong hands were to get a hold of it?" Jimmy wondered. He was then shocked to see Carl had stolen the invention from his workspace behind his back, fumbling with it. Jimmy let out a short scream as Carl had almost located the trigger.

"Carl, what are you doing?!" Jimmy pointed to the machine. "This machine is strictly for scientific purpose- AAH!" he'd screamed as he realized, with pointing to the machine for emphasis, he had accidentally pressed the emergency backup button which was meant to shoot the Clone-o-Matic whenever the trigger was stuck. Carl became almost instantly engulfed in a sky-blue glow that lit up the entire laboratory with its color.

The glow had tried to duplicate Carl, but failed because of the glandular problem that caused his immense weight. With that, the gun automatically adjusted its knob to make the gun twice as powerful as it was when it had first attempted to clone Carl. Because of the gun doubling in power, the blue glow had emitted even more light than it first had, and also managed to make another being out of Carl.

Jimmy was feeling very many emotions; angry that Carl had stole his invention, upset for the same reason, amazed that human cloning worked this well, and a wide array of other emotions. He definitely needed a bit of time to comprehend everything that had just happened, even with his vast intellect.


	3. Seeing Double and then Some

Jimmy was astounded to see that there were two identical variations of one person right in front of him. He had invented human cloning; this was revolutionary! This was his conclusion until he saw what the Carl clone actually was; a bumbling idiot. He didn't have as much education as anyone else in the room. No education at all, for that matter. He stood admired the bright lights and stimulating screens covering each wall. The only noises he made were long groans of laughter, if that. The copy clumsily stumbled around Jimmy's laboratory, touching and feeling everything he could. He poked around Jimmy's inventions without permission because he didn't know how to ask any. First, Carl's double had discovered Jimmy's brain-draining machine. Unlike other machines he could have chosen, Jimmy was not very nervous about what could happen to Carl's clone, as it already had a mind equivalent to that of a brain-dead ostrich.

"Put that down!" Jimmy shouted at the clone, regardless.

"Oh, loosen up." Sheen tried to calm Jimmy down. "He just wants to see the stuff you've made."

"Loosening up is the last thing I'd do at this point!" Jimmy worried. "My scientific creations in this imbecile's grip could end in a catastrophe!" As Jimmy worried about this possible scenario, he witnessed another eerie blue gleam consume his laboratory, and could do nothing but observe it with his jaw wide open in terror-induced silence. With observing this, he was also assured that his successful attempt at cloning a physical human being, even one of Carl's stature, was not just a fluke. There were now three Carls, two of them being clones, indistinguishable by appearance. So indistinguishable, in fact, that Jimmy had no choice but to put sticky notes on his clones to make them recognizable from the actual Carl. The new clone was just as mentally unsatisfactory as the last one.

Once seeing the first Carl clone tinker with Jimmy's portfolio of contraptions, the new one, now labeled with the number 3, decided to do the same. Jimmy was extremely distressed at this moment, especially because the copies were gaining intelligence, and fast. In fact, they would soon be smarter than Jimmy himself.

"Have can I new stuff?" the first Carl clone stated incoherently.

"Carl, use proper grammar. Wait, you're not Carl at all! You're a clone, you have a sticky note on your shirt! But... these clones can't talk." Jimmy proceeded. "Or... can they?"


End file.
